Lover's Lust
by Inkster
Summary: Ruthie and Martin pairing. Love is blooming and Ruthie is having a hard time of finding the perfect guy. Will she be able to choose from two guys she really care about? And what will her family have to say about that? Read and review to find out! First TV


****

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven. I make no profit off of this, darn.

Authors note: Before getting started, I'd like to point out that this story is a triangle story and also this is my first TV Show fic. I do not plan on making any profit's off of this story, I am only doing this to enhance my writing capabilities. If you'd like to give me criticism I much do pleasure it. It only helps me to become a better author/writer. Also, if you have any questions about the story taking place please don't hesitate to e-mail me or leave a review. Well as all of us authors say… Please read and review and enjoy your stay on this amazing journey with me!

__

Couples: Ruthie/Vincent/Martin, Kevin/Lucy, Simon/Rose/Cecilia, Eric/Annie, and whatever else I may come up with later on. Mainly this story is based around Ruthie and Martin's relationship and how they both finally grow a bond between one another. But that will not be until later.

__

Lover's Lust

Chapter 1 "Double scoop Chocolate Mint"

Tapping her pencil against the edge of her Government book with one hand and leaning her cheek on the other, fifteen-year-old Ruthie Camden sighed trying her best to pay attention to Mr. Johnson's lecture of the three branches of Government and how they so happen to work. It seemed to be another one of those dreadful classes you must take in order to graduate; but, what's the use if your being taught the same thing you learned in middle school? The answer is unknown.

"Miss Camden…"

Ruthie's auburn eyes quickly looked up at her teacher who happen to be peering over the top of his glasses with his book opened, a piece of calk between his thumb and index finger. Ruthie felt her face blazing from embarrassment as the whole class stared at her. She didn't know what to say, and it was all because of not paying one bit of attention. "Is there something wrong?" Mr. Johnson asked, as the annoying sound of the fan buzz loudly in the back of the classroom.

Biting down on the bottom of her lip she quickly then shook her head _no_. Her curly, dark brown hair fallen over her shoulders, standing out her beautiful complexion. She happened to be thin and intelligent, Making a lot of the older kid's envy her and even a few hate her. But she never cared, why should she have to care about what they think?

"Good." The teacher exclaimed as he turned his back towards the class and pressed his white chalk against the black board, "Then I suppose you have your book turned to page one twenty-two and writing notes I assume?"

Ruthie felt her face even turn more of a blazing red as she quickly opened her book and turned to the page Mr. Johnson has asked her too. A slight sigh of relief escaped the tip of her lips. _ Boy, that was really close._ She thought jotting down some of the notes that she found might be useful later on when she has to study for finals. _ I don't understand why I have to write these notes down. Or anyone in this case. It's not like we haven't learned about the three branches of government before._ With that thought lingering in that mind of hers, her hand quickly went up in the air.

With a deep sigh the teacher pressed his glasses up on his nose as he murmured, "What is it now Ruthie?" Her hand went down as a frown quickly formed on her face wondering what he meant with, 'What is it now Ruthie?'

"Mr. Johnson, why do we have to learn something that we already know? What's the use of learning something that you already know?" Ruthie asked brushing away the tiny strains of curls away from her face.

"Miss. Camden do you find all these questions you ask amusing? Because I find your questions to be… annoying? Or even unethical maybe?" Her teacher announced as gasps escaped the students mouth. "All I'm saying is that I have to teach what I an only allowed to teach. I know a lot, if not all, of you already know the three branches of Government." He directed. "But Miss. Camden if this class is so easy for you then why aren't you taken a much harder more advance Government class?"

Ruthie couldn't help but think the same, why isn't she in a much more advance class? Her eyes shifted over a cute boy next to her while he smiled weakly. Vincent. That was the boy's name who sat next to her, he also was the reason to why she took the course in the first place. His spiky black hair and his auburn-green eyes. Every time he looked her way it made her heart skipped a beat every time.

"Well, now if you'll excuse me let's start notes again." With saying that, the bell rung loudly. Students quickly gotten to their feet and gathering their things the teacher announced, "Don't forget, tomorrow your ten-page report to do and I expect it being finished." Groans deprived out of their mouths.

Taking a gulp Ruthie pressed her belongings against her chest as she managed to choke out, "H-h-hi Vincent." She waited what felt like forever to the black hair boy who wrap his hand around the strap of his book bag.

Nodding at the girl and grabbing the last book on his desk he uttered out, "Hey." And quickly walked away without another word said.

A fluttering feeling swarmed in Ruthie's stomach as she held back the temptation to squeal out in happiness, _I can't believe it. Vincent actually said something to me. Even though it **was** only one word but it is a start of a new beginning._ She thought with a grin spread across her face, as she made her way out of the class and walked down the full hallway with laughter, gossip and giggles. But Ruthie paid no attention, for she had _other_ things in mind.

Walking up beside her with a grin spread across his face Martin Brewer tapped Ruthie on the shoulder, "Well, looks like someone is happy about something." Martin exclaimed crossing his arms in front of his chest, with his soft blue eyes staring at the girl who stopped at a locker and opened it.

Ruthie looked over at martin who wore regular blue jeans and a baby-blue T-shirt and a golden necklace wrap around his neck. One that Cecilia gave him before she left to college. "Yeah I am" She distinguished humming a tiny tune in her vocals. "Vincent said 'hey' he actually said 'hey' to me! Even though that's not much of anything but still, it's a start of something maybe." She couldn't help herself. She was to happy about it. It's always a girls dream to have the guy they like say at least something to them, even if it's the tiniest things.

Martin grinned, happy to see the girl in a good mood. With a chuckle he said, "Well glad to hear that you found it in you to say 'hi' at least to him."

"I know!" She placed her books in her locker still wearing that goofy grin. "I thought that I didn't have it in me, but finally getting it out feelings so good, Martin."

"Well," Martin began, "How about some ice cream?" He asked, watching the winkle in Ruthie's eyes showing that even though she's fifteen-years-old, she still, at heart, is a little girl.

"Sure." She shrugged, this time grinning at the dark complexion boy. He happen to be cute, so cute that girls awed when they passed him. A lot of them jealous of Ruthie because of her and his relationship. But truly what was their relationship? They lived together and are capable of telling one another things. But that's about it. There was no true **_relationship_** going on between them. Well, at least what they thought of at the time. "But…" Ruthie began, sucking in a large amount of air and exhaled, "I don't have any money." She muttered walking in the center of the hallway while shoving her hands halfway down into her pant jean pockets. "Plus don't you have practice? And I have this big essay to finish up in Government…"

Martin gave her the, 'Do you see me caring?' look. But only smirked at the girl's gesture. She was always like this. Worried about everything. "Listen Ruthie, I'll pay for the ice-cream." He shrugged, as he flung his book bag around both of his shoulders, "and don't you give me, _Martin I don't want you to do that for me._ type of crap. I'm doing this because I want too. And they don't need me at practice anyway. Actually coach told me to take the day off. So I agreed too. And third of all… you'll finish your work. Don't worry. I'll help you out if you'd like." His generosity was always so helpful. He always knew how to make a girl happy. Even if it is bribing her with ice-cream just to talk about something to her.

As the cool breeze during the spring breeze pressed against their bodies, the sun would peek in and out of the dark clouds as tiny sprinkles of rain began to fall from the sky.

Not really knowing what to say next Ruthie began to kick a small pebble in her path. _I wonder what Vincent is doing right now? _She asked herself with a light sigh escaping her mouth. _Who am I kidding? It's only a silly crush, it's not like I'm dating him or anything_. Ruthie's mind scolded her_ Why even bother making a big deal out of this?_ Clearing her thought Ruthie finally spoken, "Um Martin…"

Raising an eyebrow Martin quickly responded with, "Yeah what is it?" Martin always felt as though Ruthie is a little sister to him. And if something is bothering her, then he's willing to help her in any possible way he could. Even if it sometimes is a bit embarrassing to talk to a girl about some of his own problems but, it always turns up good, and their communication towards one another is something that Martin tends to find interesting. A lot of brother's and sister couldn't tell one another things, but Ruthie on the other hand… she was like a best friend, or even a really close friend.

"Do you think it's useless thinking about someone a lot? I mean in a crush-form of way?" Ruthie asked. Her body grew tense as she placed both hands together in front of her and fidget her fingers. Nervous was the word for what she felt. She never really paid much attention to boys. The only boy in her life was Peter and their friendship was a lot more important to them than having a relationship.

Martin Shrugged to Ruthie's comment, "I don't know really. I guess it all depends on the person and how much you really like them." Martin began as they came up to the ice-cream parlor, and a small sigh escaped Ruthie Camden lips. Ever since she met Vincent she had an awful crush on him. But she didn't want to tell him! No way! If he didn't like her the way she liked him then that would only make her feel like she got slapped in the face. The truth is, no girl likes that. No guy likes that either from a girl. But it mainly hurts a girl more-so than a guy. "listen Ruthie if these is about Vincent I don't know." He exclaimed rubbing his chin with his index finger and Thumb.

"I really don't know Vincent and all but for some strange reason, I don't trust the guy. But that doesn't mean you have to stop liking him only because I have a doubt feeling about this guy. I know you'll make the right decision. You're a smart girl. I think whatever you feel in your heart is right then," Martin shrugged, "I'll go along with it. But don't go liking a boy because of the way he looks. Because there's more to that person than what really meets the eye." He was right. You can go liking a person because of their looks. That would only be selfish, let alone uncalled for. How would she really know what he's like if she only thinks he's cute?

"What can I get for you two cute couples?" A young women exclaimed. She almost looked like Roxanne. But had shorter blonde hair that was shoulder length and had soft, warm blue eyes. She was gorgeous in all possible ways. She was tall, and thin and had a beautiful smile to her. She had to be five foot ten or so?

Martin smirked, "We're not a couple." This wasn't the first time someone actually made a mistake. It always seemed to end up that way when Ruthie and Martin is together. People would always think that their a couple, but they would always tell people their not. It was actually starting to be a daily habit of them telling people that their not a couple. Even at school people would ask, and gossip, and sometimes things that got around seemed so strange that Martin would actually get aggravated and reflect his feelings towards his friends who are the ones who actually spread these awful rumors.

The girl behind the counter blushed extensively. "I'm so sorry. You two just look like a couple and all and I thought-"

Martin laughed, "It's alright. It's not the first time this has happened. So don't worry about it." He grinned at Ruthie and winked.

The girl nodded with a grin spread across her own face as she still could feel the heat rise in her face, "Well what can I get you two?" She asked as she whipped her hands with the semi-white towel that had color's of brown, red, yellow, and green on it. It must have been the color from the ice cream.

Martin looked at Ruthie, waiting for her to order first. "I'll have…" Ruthie began as she looked up at the menu, "A double scoop of Chocolate chip Mint and a scoop of strawberry on top." She exclaimed as she glanced over at Martin, showing that she was finished ordering hers.

"Will that be cup or cone?"

"Cone." Ruthie didn't hesitate. It was cheaper to by the cone and you get more that way. Even though she always wondered why is it higher to have a cup while your basically getting the same thing but one with a cone and the other with a cup? But, she never really asked the question.

The girl nodded as her eyes looked over at Martin. She could feel her heart flutter as she awaited his order. "Hmm," He began squinting his eyes to look at the menu better. "I guess I'll have the same thing as her." He exclaimed with a smile.

The girl smiled back. "So two of the Two scoop Chocolate chip mint with one scoop of Strawberry?" She announced making sure she took the order right. "With a cone?" She quickly added in rolling her eyes still smiling, as if trying to remember the last thing.

Martin nodded. "That'll be, a dollar twenty-five." The girl exclaimed.

Digging into his pocket he arched both eyebrows and tilted his head, "Um miss… that's the cost of one." he said rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands.

She looked over at Ruthie and then at him, "Yours is free." She exclaimed making the first ice-cream as good as she could and also added in some more chocolate chips.

Martin looked down at Ruthie and shrugged. Handing the girl the money she snatched it and handed the two their ice-creams.

"I think she likes you Martin." Ruthie exclaimed licking her cone, as the cold substance began to melt down her cone.

Martin shrugged, "Nah." Taking a large bit as they searched for a good place to sit. Considering a lot of people from school was hanging out at the tables, talking and eating and even some trying to finish up on homework. Which made Ruthie realize she still had to finish her paper. "Hey look Ruth, there's Vincent." Martin pointed out at a table far on the other side as two thin girls talked to him.

Ruthie felt her face flush.

"Why don't we go sit next to him?" He exclaimed. "You'll be able to get to know him a bit better, and I can actually see if he's actually suitable for you." He always was that way. Wanting to make sure the right guy was suitable for Ruthie. It sometimes aggravated her the way sometimes he treated her, but that's only the brotherly instincts.

Ruthie's face flushed, "I don't know Martin. I mean why would Vincent want to see us? He looks like he's content with those other girls." She exclaimed, feeling as though her heart has been broken the way the girls laughed and giggled at him as he could smile at them and laugh with them but not with her. _Why me?_ She thought as Martin didn't pay any attention to his female friend and walked over to him.

"Hey Vince, what's up?" Martin asked walking up to Vincent while standing there hovering over him.

Vincent looked up. Presser feel upon him as he seen Ruthie walking up towards him. "Not much." He muttered has his eyes quickly flustered from Ruthie to his homework that was scattered around the table.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Martin asked with a shrug while looking over at Ruthie. Vincent looked at Martin with the 'no not really.' look. But shrugged.

"Sure, I was getting ready to leave anyway." He remarked as he scattered his papers together and placed them in the binder.

Martin couldn't help but think how strange he, Vincent, was acting. "You know you don't have to leave so fast. It's not like Ruthie and I are going to bite you or anything." Martin teased trying to get some sense of humor form the boy. But that same frown still crossed his face.

"Well, I've got all of this homework to do you see and well I-"

Getting interrupted, Martin spoken, "It's not like you have a lot of classes Vincent. I mean come on. For a few minutes. You act as though we have some type of germ or something. You acted fine with those other two girls but when I and Ruthie come over you're a complete different you."

Vincent didn't know what to say to that comment. He never really did like Martin and his attitude. "Fine." He murmured, as he re-opened his book and sighed. _ Why does she have to be here?_ Vincent thought not helping himself but peek at Ruthie who was staring at him._ She freaks me out._ He thought while he began to scribble more of his homework assignment down. The idea of someone staring at him sent cold chills down his spin. He hated that. When someone stared at him and couldn't utter a word.

"So…" Martin began as he popped the last bit of his cone in his mouth and swallowed, "I hear that you and Ruthie are in the same Government class." He exclaimed looking over at Ruthie as her eyes gotten wide as he shrugged at her gesture she was giving him.

Vincent laid his pencil down and sighed. Looking up at Martin he shrugged, "Yeah and your point is?"

Arching an eyebrow at Vincent commentary Martin couldn't help but look at Ruthie. "Well I'm just trying to make conversation that's all. Ruthie just told me that you guys have a big essay that's do tomorrow."

"What, does Ruthie tell you everything or something?" Vincent asked as though Ruthie wasn't even there. But her heart pounded hard against her chest. She never seen this side of him before. The side of hatred maybe. The side of no feelings towards another person. It almost seemed as though he hated her. Hated her with a passion.

"Well, we do live in the same house and everything…"

"That doesn't mean for her to tell you everything about me. What are you two dating?" Vincent asked as he grabbed his things quickly, slamming his book shut with the yellow pencil in it and remarked, "I've gotta go."

Martin looked at Ruthie. Her eyes had water growing as she found herself mad at Martin. _This is all Martins fault! If he didn't have to say anything or even decided to sit here we wouldn't be going through this._ Ruthie thought as she out-burst, "Why did you do that Martin! You didn't have to direct us to sit here! There was a whole bunch of other places to sit, but no, no you had to decide to sit with the guy I LIKE and now HE hates me. He just completely hates me. Way to go." Ruthie exclaimed as she backed out of her seat and quickly walked away without saying another word. Leaving Martin sitting there, wondering what he did so wrong…

**__**

TBC…

Authors note: Well, that's the end of my first chapter. Not to much of romance if I may say so. It was mainly a Martin/Ruthie moment there but the next chapter, I promise more of the Camden family will be in it and more sparks will be thrown in the face of danger. Lol. . As always please, I beg you to review! Pretty please! I'll give you a cookie!

Just a little bit farther… your almost there… just a little bit more… see that little blue button… now… CLICK it! Please! I will continue this story if you review and tell me what you think of this story… you'll be able to see what I have in store for the couples… (Winks) You know you want too… how can you not? Just a little more… there! Feel better!


End file.
